universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Orkz (Warhammer 40k)
This is a profile for the Orkz from Warhammer 40k. Summery The Orkz were once created by the Old Ones, to be the secret weapons to fighting the Necrons, until they later turned on their creators and started fighting everyone they can find, launching space fairing wide WAAAAAAGH!s Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader(s) *Warlord **Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka **The Overfiend of Octarius **Garaghak **Klawjaw Commanders *Warboss **Ghorgutz 'Ead 'Unter **Nazdreg Ug Urdgrub **Snagrod **Grog Ironteef **Tuska **Grukk Face-Rippa **The Beast **Gharkul Blackfang **Urlakk Urg **Mekboss Buzzgob *Mek **Big Mek *Painboyz **Mad Dok Grotsnik *Weirdboyz **Old Zogwort *Kaptains **Kaptin Badrukk **Kaptin Dedeye Other *Wazdakka Gutsmek *Kommandos **Snikrot *Zagstruk *Zodgrod Wortsnagga Elites |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons Ranged weapons Explosives Mek Weapons Territories Unknown * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Unknown * Inhabitants: Orkz * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier-4 Galactic Domination: Their Reality bending powers allows their crude technology to travel and expand their barbaric infestations across the galaxy to wage wars and sow destruction. Power Source Science: FTL Travel (Orkz are capable of traveling at incredible speeds across the galaxy using the Warp), Robotization (The Orkz can implant various techs to themselves to make them more stronger) Mental: Psychic Empowerment (The Orkz are known to bend the laws of reality and making things as they want them to be with group mentality) Conquest Stats Unknown: Those their conquests varies in size and expansion, their presence exist across the entire milky way galaxy. Power Stats DC: Large Planet: at least higher with Ghazghkull who is stronger than Warboss Tuska who fought a Daemon Prince that can pulverize planets or tank planet explosions. City: Ork Battleships capable of damaging and destroying other battleships of similar or larger size (Likely higher with reality bending powers). Building: Tanks and Vehicles delivering explosives that can damage or destroy other vehicles or buildings (Likely higher with Reality Bending powers). Street-Wall: Ork Infantry ranged and Melee attack (Likely higher with reality bending powers). Durability: Large Planet: at least higher with Ghazghkull who is stronger than Warboss Tuska who could go toe-to-toe with a Daemon Prince that can pulverize planets. City: The Battleship mass around 30 megatonnes (likely higher with shields or reality bending powers). Building: Tanks and vehicles armor (likely higher with reality bending powers). Street-Wall: Ork Infantry defense and armors (higher with reality bending powers). Speed: FTL: Ghazghkull being able to defeated Space Marines who have reaction speed in the nanoseconds. FTL: Using ships that are made from Space Hulks that drift in and out of the warp. Unknown: Spacecrafts maneuverability in space. Hypersonic: Ork aircraft in atmosphere of a planet. Superhuman+: Ork vehicles and jetpacks speeds. Superhuman: Ork infantry movements. Skills Stats They possess their own unique physiology and combat fighting skills that allows them fight for indefinite periods of time. They have strong charisma, depending on who leads them in their warbands or Clanz. Though their technology is crude and primitive, they make them devastating with their psychic fields and crowd mentalities in their WAAAGH! energy. Strengths/Pros They are a war driven species that desire nothing but conflict and destruction, they're morale would be bolstered by provocative actions and threats. They tend to overwhelm their enemies with large forces and melee proficiency. Weaknesses/Flaws Their warbands and WAAAGH!s can be easily proken if one kills the leader of the Ork bands, for their hierarchy and fighting spirit is based on sheer body mass and fighting skills. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Warlord_Ghazkull_Thraka.jpg| Warlord Ghazkull, one of the biggest Orks to ever lived. Brain_Busta%27s_Crashers.jpg| The Orkz in action. Orks_Map.jpg| Ork activities across the galaxy and all the WAAAAGH!s. Blood_Rippaz_Truk_Boyz.jpg|Ork Trukk mobilizing to battle. Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Gaming Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Antagonist Category:Army Category:Sci-Fi Category:Unknown Tier Conquest Category:Science Category:Psionic